personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:John Reese
Birthday With Reese's birthday supposedly taking place during , he checks his cell phone at one point, and the date April 24 comes up. I was debating whether this would be his birthday, but it would seemingly take place before then. What do you think? MistahWhippy 09:18, May 4, 2012 (UTC) In , John's military file says that his birthday is May 1st. One of these two dates (April 24, May 1) has to be an oversight (and once I'm surprised they'd make, given that they point out it's his birthday in the episode…) Its leah 00:56, May 5, 2012 (UTC)its_leah : At the episode end we can see a grave-stone at the military cemetery with birthdate in epigraph MAY 4 (snapshot (PNG 1.1Mb) : Ap.Codkelden (talk) 00:21, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Cell phone model Hi Can anyone please identify the cell phone model John Reese is using in recent episodes?Rjmdrum (talk) 01:45, October 19, 2012 (UTC)Thanks Rjmdrm :He mostly uses a black iPhone 4 (or 4S). Helloclaire (talk) 07:34, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Real name In some episodes Finch refers to John Reese as Nathan, would it be too early to assume that his name is actully Nathan 07:18, October 27, 2012 (UTC) J.L :It has been established in his military personnel file ( ) that Reese's real name is actually 'John'. His middle initial is H. and his real last name ends with 's'. There is no reason to assume that these entries are false. When Finch called him "Nathan", he was under the influence of Ecstasy and his mind may have played tricks on him since Nathan used to be his best friend and he might see the same in Reese.Helloclaire (talk) 07:34, October 27, 2012 (UTC) :His name is visible on screen in Legacy, after he attempts to logon to Finch's machine. There's an arrest record for 1984 with his photograph and the name John Friel. 23:41, October 13, 2015 (UTC) : That was an alias created by Finch! 15:17, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Notes about real name based on . At the episode end we can see a grave-stone at the military cemetery with epigraph JONH TAL…. See my note to "Birthday" section above. Ap.Codkelden (talk) 00:21, June 28, 2016 (UTC) *Also, in the flashback to his foster dad's funeral, the people with him call him "John."--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 00:40, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Aliases In which episodes does Reese use the aliases "Zach Smith" and "Thomas Reynolds"? Helloclaire (talk) 01:10, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Nicknames Should "The Mayhem Twins" be added to both, Reese's and Shaw's nickname list? (Root, to Finch in 4x01) CoDEmanX (talk) 13:10, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Cleaning up the Notes section I cleaned up the Notes section a little. If you think that those points should stay in the list, we can discuss it again. I removed the following three entries because they appear unnecessary or inaccurate. Helloclaire (talk) 02:39, March 12, 2013 (UTC) *"In the episode he did not speak Dutch however. It sounded more like German ("Deutsch")." (the latest addition as of today (3/12)) : ::This shouldn't belong to the notes for the character because it might be an error unwillingly made by the actor or simply wrong pronunciation. Canon-wise, Reese was using Dutch commands so it doesn't matter if it sounded like something else. Also there's no need to add this piece of information twice. ::::As living in The Neterlands I can confirm that the Series makes the mistake of mixing Dutch and Deutch. A mistake made by a lot of american series. The commands made by Reese and Herald are in Deutsch, the serie calls its dutch. ::::A basis for the mutch made mistake is the Pennsylvanian Dutch people references; ::::"Pennsylvania Dutch refers to immigrants and their descendants from Alsace, southwestern Germany, who settled in Pennsylvania in the 17th and 18th centuries. Historically they have spoken the dialect of German known as Pennsylvania Dutch or Pennsylvania German." ::::https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pennsylvania_Dutch or as depicted in this video; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eE_IUPInEuc :::: 01:27, October 20, 2013 (UTC) *"Seen in "Prisoner's Dilemma," John Reese and Kara Stanton are shown executing a mission in 2009, in which The Machine shows a white square around Kara's head, indicating she does not know about the Machine, while John's square is yellow, indicating that he knows knows of the Machine's existence. Obviously this is before he and Harold became partners, so either John knew about the Machine in 2009, or this is simply a production error." ::This has never been explained on screen but according to the producers' commentary on the Season 1 DVD, the Machine reviews the footage judging by what it knows of the characters in the present timeline. Therefore it assigned Reese a yellow square (because Finch told him about the Machine when they started working together). *"It remains unknown whether Reese has re-enlisted in 2002, but deducing from the "information" (slightly fictionized) given during the interrogations in , he mentions that he stayed with his lover (Jessica) after 9/11, until he realised that the relationship couldn't last despite efforts. However, in , he mentions that he fought alongside the 107th Infantry, of which most of the soldiers were young men who enlisted right after 9/11. Probably, Reese went for his last tour of duty before completely retiring from Special Forces, but this remains unknown. Between retirement from the Army and his first mission for the CIA, he may have enjoyed academic training, a requirement for recruitment in the agency." ::I think this should be rephrased because it mixes the fake identity "John Warren" and the past of the "real" John Reese. Finch did say that John Warren's past matches Reese's most closely but that doesn't mean that what John Warren said about his girlfriend equals what Reese decided to do after 9/11. Also, this passage contains more speculations than actual facts we've learnt from the episodes, so I removed it for now. I also moved items that are not referring to Reese's military career over to the Trivia section. Helloclaire (talk) 02:39, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ::About the yellow square... in "Pilot", when Reese beats Anton and his gang in the subway, we breafly see the machine pointing him with a yellow square too. But it's a bit different than in any other episode (the machine working). I guess this happens only because it's the pilot, and pilots often are different because they aren't produced together with the rest of the episodes. Anyway, I think it's worth to mention, but not on Reese's article -- perhaps it fits better in the articles of the episodes? ~Playsonic2 21:07, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Reese's apartment In Zero Day, in the flashback of Finch and Nathan Ingram, when Finch visits Nathan to announce his proposal to Grace, we're in the apartment that Finch later gave to Reese for his birthday in Many Happy Returns. So this means that it was actually Nathan's, but it was left unused for some time (probably as a safehouse) before it was handed over to John?Logan Nugov (talk) 10:02, May 3, 2013 (UTC) I realised it was also used as a safehouse in Bury the Lede and Trojan Horse to host the POI. Logan Nugov (talk) 10:16, May 3, 2013 (UTC) : It's not the same loft as Reese's. Reese's has a metal staircase up to a second level, not down from the front door, and that's just at first glance. Reese's was also very open plan, whereas Nathan's is carved into smaller areas. I don't believe Reese's has a fireplace (I can't recall seeing one) and this one did, along with a distinct living room. It a couple of fairly early episodes, we saw Nathan's loft, which his son planned to sell before deciding not to. It's reasonable ot assume Finch has access to it, knowing Finch as we do. LeverageGuru (talk) 15:12, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Understanding Chinese It seems likely that if Reese understands more than very basic Chinese, he had to have learned it between his final mission for the government and the game of Xiangqi in the park; he had to ask his partner what the wounded Chinese man said to her. It seems unlikely he'd forget hearing about "the machine" while in Ordos on the day when his life fell apart, and then show no reaction to hearing the same phrase used by Harold to describe his creation later. Atypicaloracle (talk) 18:59, June 4, 2013 (UTC) : I think we can assume he spent some time either incarcerated or hospitalized (or both!) in China after the events at Ordos, and may have picked up more Chinese then. He's the opposite of Staton: she's college educated with a traditional if esoteric degree, he was a recruit out of high school with little if any post-secondary education; his rank tells us that. Any Chinese he knows was gained in the field. --LeverageGuru (talk) 06:33, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Page is Protected Can someone with the appropriate privileges remove either the request for updates or the page protection? I was going to add a link to Masquerade as a great example of Reese's pickpocketing skills, but was blocked due to page protection. Also, he understands some Portuguese in that episode.-- (talk) 00:51, December 26, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you, I see the protection has been removed now.-- (talk) 22:25, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Return 0 Well, he died... Change the status please. SeraphLucifer (talk) 04:42, June 22, 2016 (UTC)SeraphLucifer Update last name (last name unknown, ends with "s") that needs to be updated to (last name unknown, begins with "Tal" and ends with "s").--Revan's Exile (talk) 11:51, June 22, 2016 (UTC) : article is unlocked. But don't assume that's Reese's real name. We can't be sure. --LeverageGuru (talk) 12:03, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Detailed description of Seasons 3 & 4 Does it seem reasonable to remove a significant amount of text from the page, especially those paragraphs detailing Reese's action during Seasons 3 and 4. There is hardly any information about the character in them and seem more like episode summaries. Mvreusel (talk) 14:23, August 1, 2016 (UTC)